You came
by Ylie
Summary: Ein Auto bog unerwartet aus einer Ausfahrt, so dass Ichigo keine Zeit mehr zum Ausweichen blieb. Er beschleunigte und sprang aufs Dach und von diesem wieder herunter. Setzte seinen Weg zum Flughafen unbeirrt fort...  Songfic


Auch nach weiteren Bestechungsversuchen gehören Ichigo und Co. immer noch allein Tite Kubo!  
Die Songfic basiert auf "You came" von Kim Wilde. Ohrwurm und Muse! (Also liegen auch leider hier keine Rechte bei mir v.v)

Ich wünsche euch aber nun viel Spaß und Kurzweil mit:

**You Came **

„Will mich eigentlich irgendwer verarschen?" Ichigos braune Augen funkelten wütend. Er krallte die Hände ins Lenkrad und verfluchte sämtliche bekannte und unbekannte Götter dafür, dass sein schwarzer Pajero Evo machtlos gegen diese Baustelle war. „Verdammte Scheiße!" Er hatte keine Zeit. Der Flieger würde in weniger als einer halbe Stunde abheben und wenn Ichigo nicht rechtzeitig da war, würde er mehr als seinen Stolz verlieren. Er schaute in den Rückspiegel: Er hatte die ganze Nacht wachgelegen und erst in der letzten Minute eine Entscheidung getroffen, von der er wusste, dass sie ohnehin schon länger in seinem Unterbewusstsein darauf wartete, von ihm akzeptiert zu werden. Dann knallte die Autotür zu und der junge Mann rannte los. Er hatte immer noch den Anzug von gestern Abend an. Der Pajero blieb direkt vor der Ampel zurück und das Hupen der wütenden Autofahrer hallte hinter ihm her.

Die Köpfe der Menschen wandten sich nach ihm um. Das Jackett flatterte hinter Ichigo her und sein Herz hämmerte ihm in der Brust. Vor einem Jahr war es passiert. Wieso konnte Ichigo nicht sagen, aber er wollte es auch nicht wieder verlieren. Diese kostbare zarte Gefühl – für den sonst so burschikosen, stürmischen jungen Mann so ungewohnt. Es war so plötzlich gekommen und nun hatte Ichigo wirklich Angst. Angst dass wenn er nicht rechtzeitig da war, dieses Gefühl zu einer bloßen Erinnerung verblassen würde. „Wehe du startest früher…", knurrte Ichigo gedanklich als er eine lange Einkaufsstraße hinunterrannte und dann rechts auf die Straße abbog, die direkt zum Flughafen führte.

**You came and changed the way I feel no one could love you more  
because you came and turned my life around no one could take your place****.**

Ichigo hatte das Gefühl etwas von sich zurückzulassen, während er die Straße hinab rannte und der kleine Flughafen bereits in Sichtweite kam. Es war ihm egal. Es war etwas Altes, dass ihn hatte rastlos sein lassen: Unsicherheit. Je näher er seinem Ziel kam desto aufgeregter wurde er. Aber nicht nur Aufregung schoss mit dem Adrenalin durch seine Adern, auch Freude. Die Freude darüber, endlich zu sich selbst gefunden zu haben. Ein Auto bog unerwartet aus einer Ausfahrt, so dass Ichigo keine Zeit mehr zum Ausweichen blieb. Er beschleunigte und sprang aufs Dach und von diesem wieder herunter. Setzte seinen Weg zum Flughafen unbeirrt fort. Die ältere Frau am Steuer schaute dem jungen Kurosaki irritiert hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf: „So was…"

Irgendwo in Ichigos Unterbewusstsein fragte danach, was wohl gerade mit seinem Pajero passierte. Er hoffte irgendwie, dass Isshin ihm gefolgt war und zumindest sein Auto in Sicherheit brachte, wenn dies schon für sein Herz nicht mehr möglich war. Jegliche Kämpfe, die Ichigo hinter sich gebracht hatte hatten weniger Ängste in ihm ausgelöst, als der Blick dieser traurigen grauen Augen vergangenen Abend. Sie hatten Abschied gefeiert. Keiner von ihnen wusste die Gründe, aber sie alle akzeptierten die Entscheidung, Karakura zu verlassen. Alle bis auf Ichigo. Für den Halbshinigami kam diese Entscheidung einer Hiobsbotschaft gleich. Immer wieder hatte er gestern Abend in die grauen Augen geschaut – als hätten sie seinen Blick gesucht, nach Ichigo gerufen – als wäre er der letzte Halt gewesen, bevor die Seele hinter ihnen in einen gähnenden schwarzen Abgrund stürzen würde. Eine Seele, die sonst immer hinter einer perfekten Maske verborgen war.

**You came and changed the way I feel no one could love you more  
because you came and turned my life around no one could take your place.  
You came… you came and turned my life around no one could take your place.**

"Bist du sicher, dass du dich richtig entschieden hast!" Yoruichi schüttelte den Kopf. Für sie war diese Frage rhetorisch. Ihrer Meinung nach war das Flucht. Die Flucht einer sonst so starken Person. Die Flucht einer Person, die sonst immer sämtliche Fäden in ihrer Hand hielt und die Geschickte um sich herum lenkte. „Ich weiß, wann ich gehen muss. Es gibt Schlachten, die kann man nicht gewinnen, sondern nur alles verlieren. Aber wenigstens halte ich mich für einen Verlierer ziemlich gut, findest du nicht?" Die grauen Augen lagen wie immer im Schatten. Aber Yoruichi kannte sie lange genug, um die Lüge selbst in den Schatten zu erkennen. Sie flüsterte: „Das ist das erste Mal, dass du wirklich Angst hast!" Sie hatten Ichigo beim Schlafen überrascht. Die grauen Augen waren damals über den jungen Mann geglitten, als wäre er das Kostbarste überhaupt. Yoruichi schaute aus dem Fenster der Wartehalle. Sie betete selten, doch in diesem Moment tat sie es: „Bitte…" Ichigo hatte unterdessen den Flughafen erreicht und schoss quer durch die Wartehalle. Entsetzte Urlauber flüchteten förmlich aus seinem Weg, und auch die Sicherheitsbeamten hatten das Gefühl unter einer unbekannten Furcht zusammenzubrechen, als Ichigos Reijatsu wie eine Flutwelle vor ihm her donnerte und ihre Courage davon spülte. Nur noch weniger Meter von der Sicherheitskontrolle entfernt blieb er stehen: „Zwing mich nicht, den Flieger zu zerlegen, Urahara!"

**Since you came no one could love you more  
because you came and turned my life around no one could take your place.  
You came and you turned my life around no one could take your place.  
You came and turned my life around no one could take your place.**


End file.
